User blog:The-Rootbeer-Queen/A couple questions
As of now, I will no longer be doing Pup pup, mix up. Which of my first gen characters do you like best Sarah Sasha Shasta Daisy Leroy Lucky Spitz Sticks Hiphop Arianna Maleficent Dekoda Which of my second gen characters do you like best? Shiro Simon Cinnamon Star Oliver Faith Charity Clover Jay Cyan Midnight Raven Tyler Livie Jane Aron Risa Riku Kirito Daiske Asuna Johnathon Nico Jade Which of my Third gen characters do you like best? Courage Waterfall Candycane Beatrice Giro Shenzi Simba Nala Kovu Leo Which of my finished stories do you like best? Sarah V.S Chase Sarah v.s Leroy Pups and the bully Pups meet Sarah Meet the Parents Pups meet a Star Shiro's big day (A short story) Which of my unfinished stories do you want to see more of? The A.C.E.S strike back Maleficent's past of Pain Cinnacrush Pups and the Snowy Accident The Family Which out of ALL my characters do you least like? Sarah Sasha Shasta Daisy Leroy Lucky Spitz Sticks Hiphop Arianna Maleficent Dekoda Shiro Simon Cinnamon Star Oliver Faith Charity Clover Jay Cyan Midnight Raven Tyler Livie Jane Aron Risa Riku Kirito Daiske Asuna Johnathon Nico Jade Courage Waterfall Candycane Beatrice Giro Shenzi Simba Nala Kovu Leo Which of my main pairings do you like the most? SarahxZuma AriannaXRubble DaisyxMarshall SahsaxWasp ShastaxSnappy SticksxHiphop MaleficentxDekoda LuckyxThorn SimonxFaith CinnamonxRainy JayxGermany StarxOliver MidnightxRaven Which of my main pairings do you least like? SarahxZuma AriannaXRubble DaisyxMarshall SahsaxWasp ShastaxSnappy SticksxHiphop MaleficentxDekoda LuckyxThorn SimonxFaith CinnamonxRainy JayxGermany StarxOliver MidnightxRaven Please be truthfull- Do you like my art? Yeah! no. It could be better, but it's okay. I have a few ideas for a couple new characters. No! Not MORE characters! Cool! Can't wait to see em Okay...? I'm thinking of doing some more paw patrol adopts. Would you be interested? Yeah! Totally! No way I would if I didn't have too many characters already... If I left the wiki... Would anyone care? (Please please PLEASE be truthful) No. Not really. Of course! Uh... Maybe? Would you like to see some of my other OC's join on the wiki in the paw patrol universe? (meaning my different ocs from other fanons, but putting them in the paw patrol universe) Uh, sure. Nah. Is that even allowed...? Does anyone like my second gen pups in my second universe? Yeah! They are adorable! Not really. I like them, but i like your main universe second gen pups more Does anyone like the ships from my second universe? Yeah, they are cool! Nah not really. Better than your main ships. I like them, but I like your main ships more. Any ship in particular that you like? SarahxChase SkyexZuma RubblexSasha MarshallxArianna RockyxShasta EverestxLucky Any ship in particular that you dislike? SarahxChase SkyexZuma RubblexSasha MarshallxArianna RockyxShasta EverestxLucky Which of my Skye siblings do you like more, Arianna or Julie? Arianna Julie I kinda like both None -_- Which out of my SarahxChase pups do you like the most? Joy Silent Eragon Ajax Dasani None I can't choose! Which out of my SkyexZuma pups do you like the most? DJ (Davis J.r) Lola Fiona None I can't choose! Which out of my SashaxRubble pups do you like the most? Samuel Rosalynn Tina Mason None I can't choose! Which out of my MarshallxArianna pups do you like the most? Twist Licorice None I can't choose! Please answer truthfully Category:Blog posts